


Legami

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Hurt Sam Winchester, Incest, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Protective Dean Winchester, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Dean, in missione per recuperare Sam rapito durate una caccia, viene messo in seria difficoltà da un'inaspettata immagine di suo fratello.





	Legami

#12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge #Task1

https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=share

Warning: Wincest, erotico, bondage 

 

La prima cosa che notai fu il sudore. Piccole e timide gocce scintillanti che scivolavano lente lungo la sua pelle. 

Per qualche motivo non notai nulla di quello che ci circondava, la mia attenzione cadde su quel piccolissimo dettaglio. 

La seconda cosa che notai fu la vastità della pelle esposta e capii esserci qualcosa di sbagliato ma non ero ancora abbastanza lucido da capire cosa fosse.

I muscoli in tensione si fletterono nel tentativo di liberarsi dalle corde che lo avvolgevano con una certa eleganza. Poco sotto il suo petto esposto si sviluppava infatti un intreccio che non sarei stato in grado di replicare in nessun modo; lo cingeva con cura sparendo dietro le sue spalle per ricomparire sulla vita sottile, accarezzando gentilmente il suo ventre piatto e rigoglioso . Mi trovai a bagnarmi le labbra improvvisamente innervosito da quell' inaspettata e perfetta immagine di mio fratello. Presi un respiro profondo chiudendo gli occhi nel tentativo di cancellare dalla mente la forma delle sue spalle possenti che si stringevano e si gonfiavano richiamando l'attenzione sui suoi capezzoli scultorei e sodi incorniciati da quell'ornamento di corda. Tentai di cancellare il suo volto rosso dalla mia mente, così come la sua espressione sottomessa, i suoi capelli spettinati e le sue labbra umide mentre pronunciavano in preghiera il mio nome.

Riaprii gli occhi per trovare ogni cosa come l'avevo lasciata ed una pressione nei miei jeans mi fece muovere scomodamente sul posto. Gli occhi mi caddero nuovamente verso il basso dove un notevole strumento d'amore giaceva sulla sua coscia ed accarezzava con il suo apice un lembo di corda con i suoi continui e vani tentativi di fuga.

"Dean"

Ancora una volta quel lamento travestito con il mio nome.

La sua espressione frustrata mi chiese pietà ed invece di scattare per salvarlo trovai il tutto ancora più eccitante. Le immagini nella mia testa scoppiarono intense e improvvise eppure nitide, quasi reali. Potevo vedere il dettaglio delle sue pupille scure mentre venivano coperte da alcuni ciuffi di capelli ramati mentre, sotto i miei movimenti convulsi, mi accoglieva nel suo corpo.

La pressione era intensa tanto quanto il piacere che cresceva ad ogni spinta. Le sue labbra si spalancano in estasi e mi chiesi che sensazione potesse esserci ad attendermi tra quelle labbra calde e lungo la sua gola inesplorata. Ancora una volta le gocce di sudore mi provocarono in silenzio, scivolando in una carezza capace di raggiungere ogni angolo del suo corpo, il che mi rese estremamente invidioso. 

Un tuono lungo la colonna vertebrale mi scosse e nello stesso momento sucessero più cose contemporaneamente : un rumore alle mie spalle, un urlo di Sam che tentava di richiamare la mia attenzione ed un dolore alla nuca.

Mi rialzati nonostante il battere incessante della mia testa dovuta a quel colpo improvviso e, senza molte cerimonie attaccai la creatura, liberandomene dopo alcuni minuti di lotta.

Tornato da Sam tentai di non guardarlo troppo attentamente per non cadere nuovamente in quella trappola. Che cosa diavolo mi era preso? 

 

"Oh, Dio... ma che cosa ti hanno fatto?", mormorai raggiungendo il suo corpo nudo reagendo finalmente alla situazione come avrei dovuto fare fin dall'inizio. 

"Non bastavano i mostri figli di puttana classici, adesso anche quelli maniaci?", continuai il soliloquio sentendomi colpito dalla mia stessa frase.

Era mio fratello, come avevo potuto eccitarmi a quella vista? Era sbagliato, io ero sbagliato. 

Gli liberai le braccia strette contro la schiena ma non ci volle molto a farmi perdere nuovamente la concentrazione. I suoi glutei erano perfetti, più di quanto potessi mai immaginare. Mi lasciai brevemente trasportare da quella sinfonia di muscoli che andavano a restringersi in quella vita che tanto mi affascinava e che avrei voluto stringere tra le mie dita fino a lasciare i lividi e... 

"Dean stai bene?"

Probabilmente no, avevo qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato nella mia testa. 

Il suo corpo scivolò via senza darmi il tempo di apprezzare ulteriori dettagli. 

"Si, scusa ho preso un paio di colpi in testa... ma sono stato peggio. Tu, Sammy ? Sei ferito? Loro... perché ti... dimmi che non..." 

"Agh mi fa male tutto. Levati la giacca", mi interruppe. 

"Cos... Perché?

"Perché sono nudo, Dean! Dammi la tua giacca e andiamo via di qua"

Mi sorpresi del fatto di essere rimasto quasi deluso da quella frase che per un attimo avevo voluto fraintendere.

"Oh, si giusto..."

"No, non sono ferito, non mi hanno toccato. Probabilmente volevano occuparsi di te prima . Avrei preferito un paio di pugni e qualche graffio o morso perché...", parlò concitato mio fratello infilandosi la mia giacca. "... ritrovarsi legato come un idiota da due mostri feticisti non è una delle mie più grandi fantasie" 

"Già, nemmeno la mia", sorrisi amareggiato, mentendogli.


End file.
